What's Wrong?
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Apa yang salah? Kenapa semua tiba-tiba berubah? Semua menyalahkanku.. Katakan Padaku.. Sebenarnya, apa yang salah dari diriku?


**What's Wrong?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, Typo dan lain sebagainya.**

 _Happy Reading minna-san_

Matahari pagi telah muncul kepermukaan bumi, sinarnya sedikit demi sedikit memasuki sela-sela jendela kamar milik pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini masih terlelap diatas kasur empuk tercintanya.

Suasana tenang, yang terdengar hanya suara jam yang terus berdetik hingga..

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT!!" teriakan membahana dari dapur lantai satu menyapa indahnya pagi hari itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto hanya menggeliat lalu kembali memasuki portal mimpinya.

Kushina, sang pelaku peneriakan tadi, Sontak menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia tak habis pikir dengan anaknya yang satu itu.

"Aku akan membangunkannya dulu, Anata. Kau dan Kuu, bisa makan lebih dulu."

Kushina pun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar milik si bungsu.

Cklek

Membuka pintu kamar si bungsu Namikaze dengan perlahan, Ia mendekati sibungsu yang tengah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Ah, melihat wajah damai anak bungsunya, entah kenapa malah membuatnya tak tega untuk membangunkannya. But, oh ini demi kebaikannya kan? Kan? Kushina benarkan?

PLAK

Kushina menampar pipi sibungsu pelan. Iya pelan saking pelannya ada bekas tamparan dipipinya. Sontak Naruto langsung terbangun dan duduk menatap pelaku penamparan dipagi hari.

"Aww.." ringisnya.

"Kaa-chan.. kenapa menampar Naru sih. Sakit tahu." Keluhnya masih memegang area bekas pemukulan yang dilakukan Kaa-channya tadi.

Wanita berambut merah sepunggung dengan manik sewarna ruby yang tak lain adalah Kaa-channya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Itu tadi ada nyamuk. Makanya Kaa-chan pukul. Dan lagi, dari tadi Kaa-chan bangunkan kau tidak bangun-bangun. Cepat mandi dan berpakaian. Nii-chan dan Tou-chanmu sudah menunggumu dibawah."

"Oh iya kalau kau belum bersiap dalam waktu lima menit, Kaa-chan pastikan.. makanan bernama Ramen itu hilang dari Jepang untuk selamanya." Ucap Kushina dengan nada mengancam sebelum keluar dari kamar si bungsu dan tentunya ucapan Kaa-channya tadi membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"H-Ha'i Kaa-chan." Sahutnya, sedetik kemudian Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh hingga terjatuh mencium lantai kamar mandi saking takutnya akan makanan kesukaannya yang kini dalam ambang batas ada dan tiada.

oOo

Seperti yang dikatakan Kushina, lima menit. Naruto benar-benar menepatinya bahkan tak terlewat barang satu detik.

"Ohayou!" Sapanya pada keluarganya yang kini tengah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Ohayou Naru-chan."

"Ohayou."

"Naru duduklah dulu. Kaa-chan akan mengambilkan sarapanmu."

Mengangguk patuh, Naruto kemudian mengambil tempat disamping Kakaknya, Namikaze Uzumaki Kurama.

"Ne, Naru kau masih ikut turnamen?" Tanya Kurama yang tengah menatap kearah ponselnya.

"Hm? Maksud Kuu-Nii?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Memang Ia adalah pemain top global game yang beberapa bulan lalu menggemparkan konoha oh bahkan game itu masih eksis sampai sekarang karena banyak yang memainkannya. Tapi Naruto telah memutuskan untuk hengkang dari dunia _gaming_ -nya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Tou-channya melarangnya.

"Kau bermain _game_ lagi kan?" Oke kok ucapan Nii-channya ini terdengar seperti tuduhan? Naruto makin tak mengerti. Bagaimana kalau Tou-channya yang kini tengah sibuk membaca koran didepannya mendengar? Kan bisa bahaya, Pikir Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Naru?" Nah baru dipikirin tadi. Udah bicara aja si Tou-chan.

"Tidak, kenapa Nii-chan jadi berpikir begitu?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan tentunya menatap Nii-channya. Ia tak berani menatap Tou-channya yang mungkin kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nan sengit.

"Kau bohong kan? Kau bermain _game_ lagi kan? Ngaku aja."

"What? Kenapa Kuu-Nii menuduhku seperti itu sih? Aku tidak main _game_ lagi, sumpah!" Naruto membela diri.

"Naru.. lalu ini apa? Hm?" Kurama memperlihatkan artikel bertuliskan 'Kitsune, Top Global Come back again!!'

"Mana Kuu? Tou-chan ingin lihat." Kurama menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang kepala keluarga. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Minato berubah.

"Naru.. apa yang Tou-chan pernah bilang hm? Berhenti bermain game. Apa bagusnya bermain game? Itu membuang-buang waktumu." Omel Minato.

Naruto terdiam, sungguh dia sudah berhenti bermain game beberapa bulan lalu. Semenjak Tou-channya melarangnya Ia tak mau lagi memainkan game.

"Tapi Naru benar-benar tidak bermain _game_ lagi Tou-chan."

"Kau mengelak heh." Kali ini Kurama bersuara.

Naruto mendelik tak suka pada Kakaknya itu. Kenapa kakaknya berubah jadi menyebalkan?

"Naru-"

"Naru ini sarapanmu.. loh kenapa? Kalian seperti sedang membicarakan hal yang berat."

Minato menatap sang istri.

"Anakmu itu, kembali bermain _game_.. memangnya apa bagusnya bermain _game_. Bukannya sudah dilarang malah masih dilakuin." Ucap Minato menunjuk Naruto.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia juga anakmu bodoh!" Geram Kushina. Karena menyadari kata-kata sang suami yang seolah tak mengakui Naruto anaknya.

"Ya ya ya.. katakan padanya untuk berhenti atau aku-"

"Tapi Naru benar-benar tidak bermain _game_ lagi. Kalau kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa cek _handphone_ Naru!" Potong Naruto.

"Belum tentu kamu memainkannya di _handphone_. Oh apa Kaa-chan kali ini akan memihak padanya? Dia melanggar larangan Tou-chan!"

"Kuu-Nii kau ini kenapa? Naru berkata jujur sejujur jujurnya! Kenapa malah seperti dipojokkan? Kalian tidak percaya pada Naru lagi?!" Ucap Naruto menahan tangisnya.

"Oke, oke pembicaraan ini bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Yang penting kalian makan lebih dulu. Baru berangkat. Nanti kalian terlambat." Ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Masih berani bicara?" Ucap Kushina dengan rambut berkibar tanda bahwa perintahnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Oke melihat ini semuanya langsung kicep.

Naruto menatap sarapannya kemudian beralih menatap sarapan milik kakaknya.

 _'Kok beda ya?'_ Batinnya.

"Kaa-chan.. kenapa punya Naru banyak.. paprikanya? Narukan nggak suka." Ucapnya.

"Naru.. kamu tuh harusnya bersyukur masih bisa makan. Coba kamu lihat orang-orang diluar sana yang harus kerja keras dulu baru bisa makan. Sudah makan saja apa yang ada." Mendengar ini sontak membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarganya ini.

Kaa-channya tidak mungkin memberinya sarapan dengan campuran paprika. Karena paprika itu pedas.. dan Naruto tidak suka pedas. Lalu kenapa sekarang Kaa-channya membuatkannya nasi goreng campur paprika?

Nii-channya juga, biasanya tidak akan menyudutkan bahkan mengadukan sesuatu hal pada sang Tou-chan tapi tadi itu apa? Tapi perlu kalian ketahui emang bener kok Naruto sudah berhenti bermain game itu. Tapi siapa orang yang bisa-bisanya membuat berita online seperti itu. Apa Tou-channya yang melakukannya?

Oh Naruto juga tahu kalau Tou-channya itu pengusaha terkenal di Jepang tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan kalau Tou-channya yang menyuruh orang untuk membuat berita itu, memang tujuannya apa?

Apa yang salah disini?

 _'Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!'_ Batin Naruto keras.

 ***TBC**

 **Hai hai minna-san**

 **Uhh.. ini cerita pertama aku di fandom Naruto**

 **Semoga terhibur aja ya** :D

 **Aku ajang coba-coba juga ini.. hehe..**

 **Oh iya, salam kenal untuk kalian semua**

 **Supaya lebih akrab kalian bisa panggil author dengan panggilan "Hika-chan" hehe..**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata, ide pasaran atau apapun itu.. Dan Hika-chan harap kalian bisa memberikan saran ataupun komentar.. tapi.. komentarnya adalah komentar yang membangun, agar nanti Hika-chan bisa lebih baik lagi dalam hal menulis** :)

 **Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa** :)


End file.
